Leone vs Wolverine
Decription Akame ga Kill vs X-Men. Two characters who are very close to their wild side. Interlude Melody:When come to fighting styles,one of the best to use is act like a wild beast. Teddy:Those two combatants know about that. Melody:Leone, one of the Night Raid assassins. Teddy:And Wolverine,the anti-hero of X-mens. Melody:I'm Melody and he is Teeddy and we gonna study these two combatants to discover who gonna win a DEATH BATTLE. Leone Melody:When a entirely empire is rotten and full of corruption, will have the ones who stand against them. Teddy:In that case is the infamous Night Raid, who assassinet their targets in the night. One of their members is Leone. Melody:Borning in the capital, she sure have a rough life. In her childhood she worked as a massagist to- Teddy:Wait a second! What?! Melody:Y-yeah. She work on a massage parlor to live the most good life she could have. Of course, wasn't all Shines and Rainbows to her. Teddy:She still give massages? Melody:I doubt about that Teddy. Teddy:Damn. Well, she was recruited by the Revolutionary Army and become part of the Night Raid not so long after that. Melody:Of course, to fight a war against a corrupt city, she need to be a tough woman. She can lift bolders with both arms, kill a man with a single punch, smash a man's face by punching and much more. Teddy:Her strength come from her Teigu, old relics that give power to their user. Leone's teigu is called Lionel. Made with the blood of The King of the Beast, this belt can transform the user into a beast. Changing their normal ears toa lion ears, pawns instead of hands, a tail and a huge increase of the strength and speed. Melody:Also increase the user five senses, such as vision and smell. But Leone says that the trump card is the regeneration ability, giving to her a healing factor. Even a knife on her forehead wasn't able to kill her. Teddy:But she's not depend only of the Teigu, of course. Leone is a hardcore assassin in almost all ways. Melody:She posses a great speed that allow outclasses normal humans and Danger Beasts. She is quite reesistant too. Teddy:She take direct hits from lightnings, have her body sliced and survive and her healing factor make her even more hard to kill. Her strentgh with her Teigu is enormous, being able to break a pillar and use it like a baseball bat. ''*Door open* '' Freebird:I can do that too. Teddy:We know Freebird, just go back lift the truck. Freebird:Okay! Melody:She does not have a martial style, but she can handle pretty well everything just punching it. Being able to outclasses many martial artists and the most dangerous soldiers of the capital. Teddy:She assassinets her target only by beat them down, killed Dorothea in the most badass neck snap of the fiction and killed the prime minister Honest... Honest? Nevermind, by punching his face until was splinted on the floor. Melody:But despite all her strength and feats, she is lacking on long-rage attacks and her regeneration is not perfect. She need reattach the sliced parts of her body back to a full recovery. Teddy:She also like to prolong her jobs because she like a good brawn against stronger opponents, even when doing a job. Melody:But is better not let your guard down when facing her, or else... ''Leone:Mercy?What is that? '' Wolverine Melody:One of the most popular characters of the comic-verse is the lone wolf of the X-Men Wolverine. Teddy:Seriously?Who don't even heard his name before? Born more than one haundred years ago, Jame Howlett got his mutant powers and run away from his home after murderer his father by accident. Melody:After fight in both first and second wars, he joined the project of weapon x who deceive him to harvest his blood and make sick experiment on him. Teddy:But those experiment worked. His bones were involved with Adamantium, a man made metal that once solified, is almost indestructible. But they also erase his memory. Melody:After wander around for a long time after free from the project weapon x, James with the name Logan was found by professor Xavier and became a member of the X-mens. Teddy:Being a mutant, Wolverine have various powers and skills that he gained with his long life. He is a master martial artist, mastering 15 differents martial arts. Melody:Logan fought in more battles than Deadp- Teddy:Don't say his name or he will appear! Melody:Alrigh, alright. -more times than Kenny from South Park died. Being experienced in battle more than any character on the X-Mens. His mutant power give to him animal senses and empathy. He can felt someone smell from far away, see more far, great stamina to fight for days and much more. Teddy:But the first of his most famous powers is his bone claws.Covered with adamantium, is sure that those claws can cut through almost anything. His second most famous power is his healing factor.Wolverine can regenerate from the most and impossible wounds what can exist. Melody:His healing factor come from his brain, regenerating every part of his body, even if left only his exo-skeleton. He strong enough to break chains, lift tons of weight and fought against Hulk for quite a time. Teddy:His experience in combat reach to more of one haundred years, he keep against Iron Fist, Captain America and Black Panter. Battle against super humans like Thor and Juggernaut. Stabed Thanos with his claws and survive blows from Hulk-Buster. Melody:He was able to fight against the Speed Demon and Quick Silver and defeat Lobo from DC Universe in a brawn on a bar. Yes, this already happened. Teddy:He is '''almost '''unstopable. He actually can be knocked out and his healing factor can't save him from drowning. Worst, can make him drown more slowly. Melody:Also his temperament let him careless, letting the good sense aside. Teddy:But he is not one of the most popular characters of the comics for nothing Melody:If Wolverine see you as a enemy, you are dead. ''Wolverine:I'm the best in what i do. And what i do isn't very nice. '' Pré-fight Melody:Alright, we study what we could, what happen next depend of them. Teddy:It is time for WILD DEATH BATTLE! Battle The night was silent. No one would guess that a group of assassins would strike in that night. Leone run through the forest to find a house of a bunch of lumberjacks that are killing travelers for fun. But when she come closer of the house,she smelled something. Leone:Blood.It is better to me hurry. Leone jump high and fall close of the house. She was used to see blood, so she wasn't too much surprised when she saw that something send the lumberjacks to a bath of blood. Leone:What could have done that? Her ears caught the last of the lumberjacks begging for his life until something kill him. She run to where the scream come from and found a man with a strange costume. She smelled the blood from his hands. Wolverine:Kid,is better you leave.. Leone:Sorry old goat. But i came here to have some fun and you just ruined everything. And you look pretty tough. Wolverine showed his claws and turn around to face Leone. Wolverine:Big mistake kid. Fight! Leone didn't lose time and jump on Woverine. She raise her fist and smashed on Wolverine who hold the attack with his own arm. Leone brought the other fist on Wolverine's face who ducked the punch and stabed Leone on the stomach, but she dodge the strike and kicked Wolverine's face. He backed down a little. He screamed and go after Leone. She got ready to Logan come and grab one of his hands but almost not dodge the strike from the other hand. Leone punched his stomach and Logan give a big cut on her pretty face. Leone licked a little of the blood and smiled. Wolverine also didn't seemed affected by the punch. Wolverine:Not bad kid. I actually feel that. Leone:And i'm just getting started. Wolverine notice that the cut on Leone's cheek healed already. Wolverine:Great,one more rip off. Leone ignored whatever he said and jump after him again. Woverine tried to hit her with his claws and Leone was having dificult to dodge those claws. She decide to break it. When Woverine give the last attack, she hold one of the claw with her teeths. She aplied more pressure on her mouth, but the metal didn't broke. Distracted, Wolverine hit his other claw direct on her stomach and give more three attacks against the lion woman. Leone was thrown back on a tree. Leone:What the hell is that claw? A Teigu? Wolverine:I don't know what are you talking about kid. Wolverine run after Leone who was recovering from the damage on her stomach have to force herself in two feets. Wolverine come ready to stab her head, but she was able to dodge in time and hit a kick on Logan's head, then punched his chest and give a uppercut what send him to the air. Leone jumped, grabbed his head and smashed on the floor, cracking the earth. Leone was full healed and put both arms on the back of her head. Leone:This will take care of you. She start to walk away until heard something behind. She look with wide eyes Logan coming from the earth. Wolverine:Not bad kid,not bad. Leone:What the hell are you? Wolverine:Someone that you shouldn't mess with. Leone gritted her teeths and run after the mutant who did the same. Wolverine start to give multiple slashes. Wolverine:Berseker Barrage! Leone have to jump back to not be slashed to the pieces by Wolverine's claws. He keep slashing anything on his path like was butter. Leone jump on his back and kicked the back of his head, sending Logan's face to the floor. But Wolverine got up again. He turn around but Leone dissapeared.He give some steps ahead and smelled the air. Wolverine:No use hiding kid. Leone come from a tree to snap Logan's neck, but he stabbed Leone on the chest before she could do it. Leone:Let me guess. She split blood. Leone:The nose knows? Wolverine:That's right. He kicked Leone to the sky and hit a combo on her in midair and send her back to the floor. Leone come from the hole on the floor and she was pissed. She punch the floor and lifted a bolder and threw on Logan. Wolverine jump above the bolder but didn't expect Leone waiting for him in midair. She punch him back to the bolder and put herself above him. She start to punch his face hoping smash his head on the large rock, but was like punch a anvil. She raised both hands and smashed Logan's head and breaking the bolder below them. Leone got up and clean the dirt of her cloths. Leone:There's no way he could survive that. Wolverine:Think twice kid. Wolverine came from the dust smoke completely fine. Leone:You are some kinda Teigu? Wolverine:I am the beast who gonna kill the beauty! He run after Leone aiming his claws to her head. She got his hand one and was hit by the claw on the stomach again, but this time, she didn't let go of Loga. She charged her punch and hit Wolverine on the stomach leaving a big hole on his body. This time she was sure that he was finished, but got shocked to see the hole on the stomach closing. One seconds later,the hole dissapeared like wasn't even there. Wolverine jump to the sky and fall like a missile on Leone, chopping her arm off. She turn around and hit Wolverine's back sending him to the forest and breaking a tree. But this time she will get sure that he is dead. She jump to where Wolverine fall but he was nowhere to be see. Leone:Where the hell are you? Her senses alerted her that he was coming from above. She give a uppercut what hit Wolverine on the head,nearly separating his head from his body. While falling, she run after him, grab his head and snaped his neck before hit the floor. This time his body wasn't moving, but she not will let her guard down this time. To her surprise, come sound of CRACKS like the bones of his body where moving. Wolverine's head was turning back to normal while he was getting up until his head came back to the place. Wolverine:You are the first one to try this. But it seems that not work either. Leone:But what would happen if i get your head off from your body? Wolverine:I want to see you try kid. They roared and charged against each other, changing strikes and slashed to make sure that the other will not got up again. Leone striking with all force she could muster with one arm and Logan letting his feral side take control of his body, both kicked each other and sending both of them to the trees. Leone got up shaking while Logan was almost all healed. He screamed and run after Leone faster than a ordinary eye could see. He hit Leone with his claws and kicking her until both feets left the floor and in midair Wolverine give a X slash, spliting Leone in two. Leone:D-damn you... Wolverine:I'm the best in what i do kid... Logan grab Leone by the head. Wolverine:...And what i do isn't very nice. Then he cut her head off from her body. K.O! Wolverine pull back his claws and leave the forest while the rest of Leone's body was left on the forest. Outcome Teddy:Damn, that was brutal. Melody:While Leone have more options than Logan of how kill a enemy, nothing that she could do would end Woverine for good. Teddy:The only strategy that Woverine uses to end his opponent is cutting them while Leone have a lot of way to kill a opponent, but if his opponent is eliminated, don't make too much difference how they kill their enemies. Melody:But the difference of skills and resistance between them was enormous. Teddy:Logan lived more of one haundred of years giving to him a lot of combat experience, making him a much more experienced fighter than Leone and he don't play around while fighting like Leone who enjoy prolong her jobs for some fun. Melody:Logan's healing factor is way too superior than Leones regeneration. While she need to reattach her lost limps, Wolverine can make a new one grow from his body. He can even regenerate after being cremated by a nuclear bomb without nothing left except his adamantium skeleton. Teddy:Of course, Leone could have destroyed Logan's head and destroy his brain to kill him at once, but don't help that his cranium is involved by a almost indestructible metal what take blow from opponents way stronger than Leone like Thor and Hulk. Melody:About their physical status, Wolverine show to be more stronger than Leone by lifting tones of weight and his adamantium skeleton give to him a way superior resistance. Leone may have a lightning reaction speed, but Logan already deal with opponents faster than that like Speed Demon and Quicksilver. Teddy:And while Leone is some of the deadliests assassins of Night Raid,she didn't have anyway to put Wolverine down for bad. Like mentioned, he regenerated from only his skeleton. Melody:With that healing factor, adamantium skeleton plus his combat experience, all that Leone could do is delay what was inevitable Teddy:Leone just mess with someone with bigger claws. Melody:The winner is Wolverine. Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016